


Bloom of Youth

by Jemisard



Series: Coda [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard





	Bloom of Youth

"You wished to see me at my convenience, Doctor?"

McCoy looked up from his desk, blinking at Spock and then nodding. "Yeah. I guess I did." And with that he went back to staring at the desk.

Spock's eyebrow raised slightly. "Was there any reason you wished to see me?"

"Of course there was! Do you think I drag you down here for your sparkling personality?!" McCoy huffed and leaned back in his chair, pushing his hair back. "Sit down and be quiet for a moment, this isn't easy to say."

Eyebrow going higher, Spock stood his ground. "Doctor, unless there is a matter which requires me, I would prefer to return to my quarters."

"Spock..." He bit down the growl that came with the name. "It does involve you. Now, would you please sit down and let me do this in my own time?"

"Very well." Spock sat himself down, back straight and hands folded in his lap. "But I do not understand why whatever news you must impart requires you taking excessive time for pauses."

McCoy felt the urge to pull out his own hair... or maybe Spock's. "You cold blooded, unemotional-"

"Doctor, if you will insist on reinterating familiar commentary on my personal standards, I will leave."

"Fine." He stood up, pacing. "Ambassador Selek came to see me."

"Spock. My future self." Spock canted his head. "I fail to see why-"

"Let me finish, Spock!"

His exasperation apparently got to even Spock. The Vulcan went silent, bowing his head. "My apologies, Doctor."

McCoy sighed. "He came to talk to me about his time. About how close he was to, well, his version of me. That when he, I, dammit, what's the right term for this?"

"Him. He was a separate individual."

"Right. When he died, his Leonard McCoy, that Spock, him, Selek, was the man who stayed with him for months and sat with him at the end."

Silence followed for a moment.

"And this is what has distressed you?"

"No. Sort of." He resisted another growl. "I asked him why he was telling me this and he..." He trailed off, feeling a slight heat in his cheeks.

"And he what, Doctor?"

"He came down here to tell me we should hook up, okay? And I think he's insane, but since he was talking about both of us, I thought you had a right to know."

"Hook up," he cocked his head to emphasise the query..

"You know..." he gestured. "Get involved. Romantically. Start a relationship."

"I see." The cool Vulcan exterior didn't even crack. "Did he offer any reasoning behind this deduction?"

McCoy stared at him for a long moment, eyebrow raised and not sure that this was really happening. "That's it? Did he offer any reasoning?"

Spock blinked. "Well... did he? Reasoning will allow me to judge his decision."

Giving up on expecting a reaction, McCoy slumped into his chair again. "Apparently he loved his Leonard McCoy. He said we should hook up now while we're young enough to enjoy it and early enough in our careers to make later decisions together."

"A logical deduction then, that he should attempt to influence you and I to have the relationship he himself feels he missed."

McCoy gaped.

"However, as I said, I am not him and you are not the Leonard McCoy he knew." Spock steepled his fingers. "We are different men with a different relationship."

Part of McCoy's mind told him that that was exactly what he wanted to hear. A treacherous part reminded him of the older Vulcan's warm smile and the calloused hand sliding over his and a promise of just maybe what could have been.

"Of course," he said brusquely. "Stupid bloody idea. Anyway, I'm done with you. You can get back to your quarters and do whatever it is you're so impatient to do." He turned back to his work.

Spock stood, but he then lingered a moment.

McCoy could feel the heavy, solemn gaze on him. He looked up. "What?"

"I was wondering, Doctor, if you would join me in the Science Lab tomorrow." A fingertip barely touched the side of McCoy's wrist. "I would appreciate your assistance in compiling some biological evidence about evolutionary similarities on Vulcan and Earth."

McCoy glanced at the finger that had touched him and then back up. "Yeah. I reckon I can spare a couple of hours."

Spock nodded, the once. "Until tomorrow then, Doctor."

"Spock? You can call me Leonard off duty, you know."

Spock nodded again. "Yes, Doctor. I know."

McCoy grinned as Spock left.


End file.
